Josephine S Smith
by bagpipecas
Summary: The story of the daughter of the legendary Jack Sparrow. Please review!
1. A Girl Named Joe

Joe looked over at a man who seemed crazed with his continuous ramblings to himself. So this was her Father? This was Jack Sparrow, the ruthless and legendary pirate known all through out the world? This was him, who was now in a chair so drunk he could not lift the mug of ale to his mouth?  
"Jack Sparrow?"  
"Bloody name, does anyone ever get it right? IT'S BLOODY CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!"  
Seeing that the person he was trying to get his point across to, showed now emotion of regret he started to bang his head against the table hoping it would somehow stop his throbbing headache.  
"So I suppose you are Jack Sparrow then..."  
"No, really?"  
Joe glared, she just about had had enough of her Father and she had just met him two moments before.  
"Well, Captain,"  
"Hardy, har, har."  
"I believe I'm your daughter." Jack spit out the last of the ale all over her. "Ugh, grand," Joe thought. "WHAT?" shrieked Jack, with his jaw opened so wide it could have touched the floor.  
"Look, it's not exactly my pleasure either, but my Mother..."  
"Who?" squeaked Jack sounding oddly like he had been traveling in a desert for a hundred days without water.  
"My Mother."  
"I know your mother..."  
"I would hope so."  
"No! I mean I know you said you're Mother but who is she?"  
"Oh...Frances Smith."  
Jack stared at her. "What?"  
"Frances Smith."  
"Sorry, don't know her. Or probably, more like I don't remember her." Jack smirked.  
Joe felt her stomach do a flop, she hadn't, for some stupid reason, not thought he wouldn't remember her Mother.  
"Well, remember her or not, she died. And I've been sent to you for guardianship."  
Jack now spat out half of his new ordered ale on Joe again and looked at her bewilderedly.  
"Grand yet again, " thought Joe  
"WHAT?"  
"You heard me."  
"What am I supposed to do with a daughter!?"  
Joe shrugged, "I know how run a boat. I could be part of your crew."  
Jack spat the rest of his ale once more on Joe.  
"Alright that's it!" Joe then took her ale and splashed it in her Father's face.  
After shaking off like a dog to get the beer off he licked his lips and confirmed "I deserved that."  
"I know." Joe said sourly.  
"But back to the current motion. You can't be more than fifteen-"  
"I'm sixteen!"  
"Whatever, you aren't experienced enough even if you know the ropes. Besides how did a rich girl like you learn how to run a boat."  
"My Mother had me take...Wait, how did you know I was rich."  
Jack sighed, "You can never hide a piece of gold from a pirate," Jack pointed to a bright gold bracelet on Joe's left wrist. It had pearls, and rubies entwined in the mold of the gold and had Joe's full name "Josephine" on the inside of it."  
"Oh...that."  
"Yes, oh that."  
Joe shrugged, "It was a gift from Mother." Before Joe could react Jack pulled the bracelet from her wrist without a scratch on it or her. Jack went to a window and put his arm out toward the sea.  
"No!"  
"Do me a favor, whoever you are my daughter or not, you leave me alone and I'll savage you're bracelet back to you, savvy?"  
Joe whispered a yes. And Jack as promised came back to her with her bracelet; as he put it back on her wrist she ripped it away and briskly walked out of the floating tavern.  
The next day Jack went upon the Black Pearl to begin the unloading with his crew of the goods they had stole from a island far off to the east. As he watched his crew work in the blistering sun he saw a crew member he did not assign. Not even a crew member, it was Joe. Jack hurriedly walked over to her. "What do you think you're doing?" Not even looking up at him Joe responded "Unloading." "I told you not to bother me, we had a deal!" "Pirates always break deals." "You're not a pirate!" "Just became one, when I joined you're crew." "Yes I did." "You cannot join my crew without my permission...or my first mate." Jack glared at his first mate. His good friend shrugged. "Fine! You want to see how it really is? You'll be crying to come home in a day!" "Fine!" "Fine!" "Fine!" Jack's eyes got wide and he looked more crazed then ever. He then turned on his heel and stomped toward his cabin.  
Joe watched him go and slammed the his door and watched it fall down, saw Jack go out put it back on the hinges and scream "BLOODY DOOR!" , and watched him finally go back inside.  
Joe then turned to a crewmember on the side of her and said "I think I'm going to like it here." 


	2. Jack Sparrow's New Visitor

Joe wrapped her hands with ruff cloth. Her blisters stung something awful, and her dove shaped brown eyes were blood shot from the salty air. Her father, Captain Jack Sparrow was working her as hard as he could, trying to make her suffer so that she would give up the life of a pirate. Well, actually not a life of a pirate, more like a life with him. She was not going to give up though. No, she was too stubborn for that. But she _was_ going to cheat to get through it. The cabin boy had a fancy for her, she was sure he could take care of at least a quarter of her chores, and no one really knew if the galley was cleaned every night.

"I'm entitled to a few little white lies." Joe said to a dead fish she was cleaning for the crew's dinner.

"Really?" said a voice that Joe now found quite agitating and unfortunately familiar. She turned herself around slowly, with the fish still in her hands.

"Made a friend have ya?", said Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Yes, Papa, I believe I have." Jack winced at her "name" for him.

He smirked with annoyance in his eyes and took a few steps toward Joe.

"Could we not use that…word?"

"What word, Papa?"

"You know exactly which one."

"I simply have no idea Papa. Really Papa! What could you be talking about Pa-"

"THAT!" yelled Sparrow, then in a hushed voice continued "That word."

"Oh you mean…Papa, Papa?"

Jack looked at her with his head cocked to the right.

"Joe, by any chance have you ever heard about walking the plank?"

"You don't have the guts…Papa."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Ah, correction milady! I certainly can!"

"Please Papa! I mean! I'm sorry I really didn't mean that! It's just that I've called you that so long and-"

::SPLASH::

"Thank you, Jack, she was makin' me headache worse." Said Sparrows first mate

"Mine too, mate."

"Ya know, for just some girl she was a good worker. And for some reason she reminded me of you."

Jack starred at his first mate.

"What?" said his first mate.

"I did tell you she was my daughter right?"

His first mate choked on the piece of tobacco he had been chewing.

"Your WHAT?"

"Oh…I guess I forgot to tell you that."

"Yes you forgot to tell me that!"

Jack starred again, and after an uncomfortable silence he randomly said "Oh."

"JACK! You can't just leave your own daughter in the bloody ocean!"

"Why not?"

"You're her father!"

"Yes...didn't we just discuss that?"

"Jack!"

Jack rolled his eyes; and started to get ready to swim.

"This seems extremely familiar."

"Jack!"

"I'm going! Hold this, do not loose this!...Really, this really seems bloody fami-"

::SPLASH::

Joe sat shivering in a blanket, soaked, and continued to stare daggers at her father.

"How long do you intend to stare at me like a bloody statue?" Jack said, sitting on a stool and concentrating on the floor rather meeting Joe's eyes. He had felt her eyes burning the top of his head for about an hour now.

"As long as it takes for you to apologize.", Joe said in an infuriated whisper.

Captain Jack Sparrow looked up at this and with serious eyes finally looked at his…daughter…closely for the first time he had met her. She surely wasn't ugly, andwas probably beautifulwhen she didn't have two inches of dirt on her skin. Her eyes reflected a weary hatred in them, and he turned to the bread and water at the near table. Through this hour he had tried to be almost cordial to her, so that the rest to the crew would get off his back of "abandoning his own daughter".

"Like they haven't done worse than that themselves.", thought Jack. But, Joe had gone into, little-brat-who -think- she- can -will- the- legendary- stubborn -_Captain-_ Jack -Sparrow,- into -saying -sorry -to -her -for -her- own -precious- little- ego personality; and it just made Jack more infuriated with her.

"Listen, Joe"…Jack tried to sound soft and, well, if it was possible, nice, "I brought some bread and water from the galley,", anger started to fill his voice with thinking that he was yielding to his Joe's wishes of "politeness", "if you don't want it, you don't want it, but I can't stay another hour trying to be "the persuader of eating" because, frankly 'luv, I don't have the bloody time! Savvy?!"

Joe was first taken aback from this outburst; and then quickly returned to her unforgiving expression.

"Oh so you still are going to be a little wolly are you?", said Jack with a cock of his and burning eyes. "Fine.", he whispered harshly. He started to go out of the room but was soon interrupted by accidently banging his head into the door frame.

"BLOODY DOOR!"

A chuckleescaped fromJoe's pursed lips.

"What you think that's funny?" yelled Jack in a voice that was three octaves higher than his regular voice.

This time Joe really started to laugh.

Jack just stared at her, as if not to believe he could let a girl actually unnerve him this much. He was just about to go on a rampage when he heard yelling from the high deck.

"I'll be back.", he said angerly, "and don't think about leaving these quarters."

"Bloody pirates", Joe under her breaths as he left.

When the Captain had reached where all the commotion was he raised his eyebrow in amusement and smirked.


	3. A Woman's Luck

The ruckus he had heard above his cabin was not from a crew dispute, (as he had expected) but the welcoming of an old shipmate. The visitor was in his mid-twenties, he was tall and hosted tan skin from years of working on a boat slaving under the sun, bright green eyes, disheveled hair, a square jaw, and a face that looked so honest and deceitful at the same time that you were taken in by his presence at once-no matter if you were a woman or a man.

The young man was handshaking and laughing with one of the crewmen, and slapped his back. He then turned to Jack, where his face dropped into a respectful grin.

Jack had taken his sword out and now pointed it to the ground as to use it like a cane. His fingers tapped it expectantly. His smirked at his visitor, and with a bit of a cock of his head he noticed at once the money bag this man had at his side.

Jack put on his hand and said "Welcome back mate."

"Glad to be back, Jack."

No one had noticed, but a new pair of eyes had joined in on this scene. Josephine had come up from the cabin to see who had arrived.

"What was your means of getting here?" said Jack, who had just noticed he did not see any ship near or far who could have dropped his mate off.

The young man smirked "I have my ways."

At that answer Jack tipped his head and his eyes grew with an obvious remembrance of something that made him not press the subject any further.

Josephine frowned at this reaction of her Father's. She knew that look already, even for only the short time she had known him. He knew something that would affect them all, but kept the "secret" to himself. Her mother had often talked of how he would have that "knowing look" and then she wouldn't see him for months. Which brought Josephine back to the fact of how in the world could Jack not remember her mother. Her mother had told her they had known each other since they were children and had separated only when Jack found out she was with child. This thought burned Joe's heart. How could he not want her that much? Mother had said they had been deep in love, and that if Josephine ever did get to meet him one day she would find that he still was in love. Josephine hadn't seen that at all. Along with his statement that he supposedly "did not know her mother" she was almost certain that he did not love her from their last stop at Tortuga. _That_ had been interesting. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt more lonely, forgotten, and betrayed then ever when Jack went off with one of the night women. It was as if she was seeing it through her Mother's eyes. How could he have done this to her mother?

She was glad. Glad that her mother was not alive to see what Jack had lead

his life to. Yes, her mother had said he had _always_ been a pirate. But a pirate of decent quality, if that means anything at all now...or if it ever really had. However, Josephine's thoughts were interrupted by her father's shadow over her. She looked up at his face from the place she was crouching from and looked him dead in the eyes. Slowly she rose up never looking away from his glance. She hadn't realized how much she was deeply hurt from these memories and events. Her anger was deep and she wanted **Jack** to see that.

"Hiding now are we deary?" said Jack in a less then chivalry tone.

"Not hiding...observing." Josephine replied.

"Oh." He then turned back around randomly.

"I got away with that?" Josephine asked herself.

The new man stared at her. Josephine looked to the ground to avoid his eyes.

Jack smirked. "That's interesting." He said under his breath.

"Jack...you have a woman on your ship?" said the man.

"...Yes...unfortunately." Joe looked at him, with a hurt expression on her face.

"Its bad luck to have a woman on a ship."

"Not all woman, but your right, this _girl_ is bad luck."

Josephine stared at him and at last she could not keep quiet anymore.

"You...you...you have no heart! You never loved my mother, you could never love anyone even if you wanted to!".

She then turned to run but Jack caught her by the sleeve. She tried to get away but he just dragged her closer until he grabbed her arm and was holding her so hard and big, fat purple bruise would appear on her arm the next morning.

She then met his face, and was for the first time afraid. He brought her even closer. Joe was terrified of his anger, but more so of the dreadful silence that filled the space around them. The crew gawked and the stranger looked away.

Jack then whispered in a menacing cutting voice "Get off my ship."


	4. Mercy, Dungeon, and Negotiation

Josephine gulped, and searched his eyes to see if he could really do it. Abandon her. Again.

"I said GET… OFF... MY… SHIP!" This time Jack didn't whisper he yelled, with spit flying from his mouth in a rage that was so unexpected that even the toughest man would have jumped.

Josephine almost tripped hurrying back.

"But..but…where do I go?" Joe stammered.

"You'll go where everyone goes when they are not welcomed on a ship anymore."

"Jack, don't do this. She is your daughter." said the stranger in the most recessive voice he could muster.

"You will kindly stay out of this Eyal." Jack said with a vengeance.

And with that he pointed his sword toward the plank.

Joe gulped once again, but this time it wasn't her spit she swallowed, but bile that almost escaped her lips when she realize what was going to happen to her. The men had been talking all day about how these waters were the most shark invested in the world, and that any man was as good as dead if he was in the water for more then five seconds.

"Jack, if you make her walk the plank here she'll surely die! You know these waters better then any of us. She wouldn't be able to swim to Lardioa Island even if it wasn't four miles away. She doesn't have a chance Jack!" screamed his first mate.

Jack sharply turned around. "A chance is not what I had in mind Pince!"

Pince, the first mate, looked down at that; and there was a horrible uncomfortable silence. But he then breathed in again and spoke softly "Perhaps, Captain, if you don't want to see her anymore you could store her underboard?"

Jack glared and frowned, but then let out a bit of a girlish sigh, and started to walk off.

"...Umm Captain?" Pince said meekly.

"What?" Jack turned back around with complete irritation.

"What do you want done with the girl?"

"...Oh put her down there if you must...but keep her _out_ of my sight! Do you hear me? Or its triple the work load for all of ya' bloody pirates!", and with that he stammered off and slammed his cabin door.

The crew just sat there awhile looking at the way Jack went, and then swooped their heads around to Joe.

Joe coughed and quickly looked at her shoes. "Sorry?" she replied.

But the crew just rolled their eyes and got back to work. Pince took her by the arm and started to lead her down the stares to the bottom level of the boat.

"Oh Pince, you're not really going to make me go down there are you?"

"I'm afraid I have to missus, or its triple the load! You heard your da."

Joe looked ahead hopelessly, "Yes..."

Pince looked at her sad face, and then with a guilty conscious said "But I'll bring you some bread and honey later, and perhaps some ale. Maybe even a book or two!"

Joe tried to smile. She then replied "Thank you Pince..." Joe stopped in the middle of her sentence because they had reached the prison holding cell. Joe quickly took in her breath. Inside was a skeleton of a pirate with only a handkerchief on what remained of his skull and a rat guarding what seemed to be his last toe bone on his right foot.

"Heh...its not the nicest place to stay perhaps miss, but it's a lot better then the plank! I can tell you that much, I can."

Joe didn't respond, she just inched closer and closer till she was at last in the cell and was drenched in the smell of death. Pince then shut the bar door and locked it. When he saw Joe had taken offense to that, he looked at the keys and looked up at her and replied "Just for Jack of course!"

Josephine frowned but didn't protest.

"Well...I'll see ya in a few hours missus. Don't get discouraged, its just a bit of filth."

"A bit of filth my hiney!" thought Josephine after he had left, and she was almost in complete utter darkness. Of course now she was thinking of every ghost story she had ever heard, and was to the point of trembling. She then made the bad decision to change her position on the wooden stool; because she found her self looking right into the empty hole eyes of the pirate skeleton. She screamed with horror.

All the sudden a match was lit outside the cell and in the shadows she could see the stranger's face. As he brought the match to his face to light his cigarette, he mumbled "Scared are we?"

Josephine glared with embarrassment and infuriation "I'm not scared!...I'm just...Okay I'm scared, why do you have to comment on it? I'm sure the first time you are one inch away from a skeleton head, you won't be so quiet either."

"Oh but I have been luv, many a time. And I surely never screamed like that."

"Just shutup."

"Oh, don't get all Miss. Priss on me now. Just making conversation."

Josephine squinted, all she could see was the end of his cigarette butt burning every time he took a sag. But then the stranger, which Joe had heard him be called Eyal, took a second match and lit a candle beside him. Joe now could really see his face. He was a very handsome lad. But he scared Joe with those odd eyes, and so when he caught her looking at him she looked away quickly.

"Shy too? Hmm...not what I expected after this morning's episode."

"It wasn't an episode!"

Eyal shrugged, and picked a book he had brought with him, and began to read. There was a few moment of silences until Joe got bored and decided to make "small talk".

"Why are you here anyway?" Joe said a little too arrogantly then she had planned.

Eyal's eyebrows went up, in surprise partly because of her attitude and displeasure she had interrupted his reading.

"I madam, am here to guard you, by orders of the Captain."

"Oh."

"Why you thought I came here just for pleasure?"

"No."

"...Well maybe I did partly, with such a beautiful girl down here, why not?"

Josephine didn't know whether to be disgusted, or happy with the compliment. She decided to be disgusted.

"You should keep your distasteful marks to yourself."

"And how was I being "distasteful"?"

"Its not proper to remark on a woman's appearance, when you are down in a dungeon, in the dark, alone, and have the key to her cell."

Eyal put his head slightly to the right when he heard this and then went on to say "First of all, I'm a pirate so I don't care whats proper or not proper. And second, if I had wanted to do something along the lines of what you were talking about I would have done it already."

"Ha!"

"Oh, you don't think so?" he said rising to his feet.

Josephine silenced herself, and took a step back from where she had been standing.

"That's what I thought." said Eyal in a more menacing tone then Joe felt fit for him.

All the sudden this uncomfortable situation was violently disrupted when both of them were sent to the floor in a bang that shook the ship as if it was in the middle of a hurricane. Eyal and Josephine rose up and looked at each other. Eyal then ran upstairs. Joe only heard orders from her father and Pince at first, and then all the sudden she heard someone else saying loud and clear "Jack Sparrow, I think it's a good time for negotiation!"


End file.
